1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for containment of a hazardous liquid substance such as an oil spill from a tanker or the like, and also for recovery of the spilled oil, more particularly to such a device which can be deployed from the tanker or the like itself, so as to contain the oil in an area adjacent to the tanker, and also to a method to accomplish the same.
2. Background Art
There exists in the prior art oil containment booms which are arranged to be deployed in the water at the location of an oil spill so that the spill can be contained and then collected in a suitable manner.
One of the problems with such systems is that such containment booms are sometimes not readily available at the location of the spill, and the spill can spread over a large area before the containment and collecting process can be accomplished.
The present invention is arranged to address these problems.